The Tales of the Glass Slipper
by beret101
Summary: Leo worked on the glass slipper for a whole year, knowing that this was going to put his family's forge on the map and when he finally finished the slippers he soon finds himself falling for a girl, he doesn't even know her first name.
1. Chapter 1

The Tales of The Glass Slipper

In the world of Greece (I renamed the world) there's Olympus, the capital of the world, which is lead by the ambassador Hades, the Duke Poseidon, and the king Zeus. Everyone had a place in Olympus; those who didn't are doomed from the start. Other's who visit Olympus think of it as the United States, a place were people could start a new and ask for help in other parts in the world. From Ogygia to Crete, people came.

The people who were born in Olympus didn't pick their place, they were born into them. The lucky one's were the son's of the rulers to the son and daughter's of nobleman.

Leo for example was happy about his part in Olympus, being the son of an inventor and blacksmith had its many perks, but he wanted more responsibility around the family forge instead of being the youngest son who was known for his amazing jokes, he wanted to be known for the best blacksmith in Olympus, better than his father, his brother Beckenford, even better than his mother who taught Leo everything he's ever known.

And he had an idea, the next step in his family history, something all his older siblings done in the past . . . create there own glass slipper.

* * *

It was finally done, the glass slipper sparkled and glittered from the light above. One whole year of missing parties with Percy, Jason, and Nico, and falling asleep standing up right next to 'the building table', where I was creating the first magical pair of glass slippers, that were going to put 'Valdez family forge ' on the map. Like, 'Aphrodite's Beauty Salon for People who need Love' and 'Persephone's Plow'.

I carefully grab the right slipper and put it in the display case that my dad, Hephaestus made to protect priceless items, it came in handy when you live with 5 teenage boys including me and 2 teenage girls, who sometimes have the sudden urges to break something. I soon get the left slipper and put it in the display case, not forgetting to put the price tag: $10,000.

You would think that was way too much money for a simple pair of glass slipper but it wasn't. The glass slipper took me a whole year because I needed to make sure the magic in them worked.

It took a while but I finally got Hecate to grant the slippers the powers to redo anything to there choice but sadly the magic wears of every time at midnight.

Originally glass slippers are made only for royals like the king's daughter or the ambassador's daughters, Thalia, Bianca, and Hazel, but Thalia is a total bad ass and Bianca isn't the type to wear high heels unless she was made to, and for Hazel she's 12 so she wont be wearing heels for a while. But, I'll probably be able to sell them to Aphrodite and her daughter's or maybe even Khione, though I don't see myself delivering them to her if she was going to buy them.

I grab the dust pan and little hand sweeper and start cleaning around the store since there hasn't been a lot of business lately and I might as well start my chores early so I could go over to Percy's house and be the fourth wheel while Percy, Jason, and maybe Nico make out right next to me. It isn't that bad as it sounds, since Percy has an indoor pool and I have nothing else to do for the weekend.

* * *

For one more hour I did nothing but clean until the bell chimes, signaling that a customer was here.

I turn away from the windows I was currently washing, to see the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

Her Carmel hair was tied in a thick brain that went to one side of her head. Her eyes were a warm brown that reminded me of milk chocolate. Her smile reminded me of the small smirk Nyssa gives me when I do something 'adorable' as she puts it.

Though she was beautiful the way she was dressed was proof she was shy and insecure . . . or she was related to Hades but I doubt it. She was wearing huge black hoodie and black leggings that made her hair and smile seem like the only bright thing in her life.

She smiled, coming towards me. I can feel my hands getting sweaty and my brain start to think of ways to seem cool around her.

"Hi, I'm looking for memory silk, you know, it has the power to-"

"Become any clothing you want from the past and there fire proof" She giggles when I continue her sentence " I've heard of it, I practically use my clothes that are made of memory silk everyday, so I don't accidentally burn my real clothes and end up in a pair of burning underwear" I say, making her laugh.

I walk back to the cash register and grab the memory silk my dad traded with Apollo the following day.

I type the price of the memory silk and look over to see her checking out the glass slippers. I go over to where she was standing and say "Beautiful isn't it? I just finished them hours ago"

She turns away from the display case and stare at me in amazement "You made them? You're like 14 years old, how can you make something this beautiful if your still learning?"

I laugh, trying not to be hurt by her comment "16 actually and this isn't really anything really special in my family or in any forge in Olympus, where are you from then?

It seemed strange that this girl thought glass slippers were rare, yes this pair was because it had magic in them but I didn't tell her they did.

"I'm from Ogygia, it's a city in the middle of nowhere, any my family decided they needed to talk to the ambassador, to look of the land"

hmm. . . Ogygia "Do you know Zoe then?"

She was taken off guard. I could see why. Zoe is a lot like Thalia, who has sworn off men, which basically only leaves girls at least that's why Thalia thinks, but whatever. Zoe isn't exactly the best to talk to especially if you're a guy, you're just lucky that you ONLY get a glare from her.

"Umm yeah she's my sister"

sister?

I chuckle a little bit "You're not a total of men like her right? Because if you are we might have a problem"

She laughs at my comment, it was so sincere, beautiful, and calming that I barely noticed my heart speeding up. "The opposite actually" she says blushing, checking her watch "Oh gods, I have to go visit Atlas-"

"You mean Vince President Atlas the most powerful man in the world after President Kronos? How do you know him?"

She looks down on the floor shyly "He's my dad, I'll come by later to pay for the memory silk, thanks" She says walking towards the door.

The bell chimes signaling the customer leaving.

_Her name what was her name? Gods Leo you did it again! You forgot to ask what her name is!_

At that, I run into the busy street of 'myth' an try to spot her, but she was gone for better or for worse.

The smell of cinnamon and apples were going away as well as her beautiful complexion, no. No Valdez_, you can't fall for someone you've only talked for less than 20 minutes, right?_

_**Hey guys, it's your friend DaughterofsZeus**_** who's back in the Jercico and Caleo business, well technically i've never written a fanfic about them but this one counts, so ya! This is apart of a series i made up 'Fairy Tale Ending's with a twist'**

**Please send reviews about this fanfic, I already wrote the next chapter but i'm going to wait for updating until I see if anyone likes it!**

**-Love Daughter of Zeus**


	2. Chapter 2

In Olympus there are 13 districts that all have there own job to do. District one is called Olympia. Most of the citizens in Olympia either worked in politics or law, the rest where public speakers or electricians. Olympia is where the king lives with his wife Hera, and three kids named Hercules, Thalia, and Jason.

District two is called White Rose, all wedding ceremonies are held in White Rose, as well as church. For industry they mainly do textiles. Though most men are ministers or priests. White Rose is known for a prefect place, though Annabeth, Jason, and Thalia call it a place prefect for hell.

District 3 is called Atlantis, the water and fishing district in Olympus. Since Atlantis is right next to the sea they produce all the fish that is bought in Olympus. Most people who live in Atlantis either, build ships, fish, own cruises, sail, or are marine biologists. It's a known fact that everyone in Atlantis swims like a Olympic swimmer so competitive swimming wasn't exactly a way people can earn easy money doing. The duke of Olympus lives in Atlantis with his son's Triton, Percy, and Tyson. People from District three are carefree, so carefree they usually forget the need for work and money.

District for is called Velvet Rose and is the agriculture district in Olympus; all food is made in Velvet Rose no mater if it's ice cream or apples. Velvet Rose is known for its parks and farmers markets.

Leo knew what every district had and wanted, including his own district that was full of construction builders and genius of science and mathematics.

Leo loved what is did and wanted to expand his varieties to new things, sadly is was his day off of work today and he was relaxing with Percy and Jason in District three, to be more exact Percy's house.

Leo was bored; though he couldn't stop thinking about the girl he met yesterday. He still remembers the smell of cinnamon and apples that was all over her body. Leo sighs and looks up from the table he was slumping on to see Percy and Jason talking about some anime Piper introduced to them.

They're currently in Percy's huge bedroom that looked like something royal's lived in with huge natural lighting windows and a huge blue bed in the center of it all. On the right you could see a bookcase that wasn't used for books, but used for video games and movies with some pictures from when he was twelve and six.

Leo looks left and right wishing he could find something to distract him from boredom. Luckily for him Nico was walking into the bedroom looking like he hasn't slept in 20 hours like he always does.

"Did you hear the news?" Nico whispers, sitting down on the floor next to Leo and sets his coffee down on the mosaic coffee table.

Nico was the son of the ambassador of Olympus; he was the only boy out of two sisters so he usually spent most of his time with Jason, Percy, and Leo to get away from having to talk to his sisters about … well whatever they talked about. Nico was from the richest district in Olympus though most people out of District 13 never wanted to step foot in District 13 until they kick the bucket.

Leo shakes his head. "The princess of Ogyia is in Olympus to Zeus, Poseidon, and dad are having a ball in her favor, it's insane."

Leo frowns, "Why?"

Nico sighs ruffling his hair "Since she's a princess she has to have a date and they are debating of setting her up with one of the royals that are around her age which is only Jason, Percy, and I."

Leo laughs "You at a dance? Whenever parties go on and those idiots drag you there you just go upstairs to some dark space and read."

"I'm not one for being social when I don't have to, and Percy is out of the race because he had to be Calypso's date last time."

"Calypso…" Leo thinks hard trying to remember why that name seemed to familiar, "Wait are you talking about the girl who fell in love with him but Percy rejected her because of Annabeth."

Nico nods "That was around 3 years ago and she still hates him. Anyway did you finally finish the glass slipper like you said you would?"

Leo eyes sparkle "Yep! It's prefect, one year of working finally worked out, and I met someone" Leo finishes with a toothy grin.

Nico rolls his eyes "Again, what's her name?"

Leo becomes silent and starts to avoid Nico's stare, knowing Leo for so long Nico already knew that Leo failed to ask her name, again. Nico sighs putting his head down on the table, muttering, "You forgot to ask again."

"It's not my fault! She was so pretty I forgot to think!"

"How many time's has it been Leo?" Jason asks, moving from Percy's bed to the floor sitting down across from Leo "3, 5, maybe 7?"

"It's only been four times."

"Yeah only five times" Percy says, grinning while sitting next to Jason. "You really need to work at that, it's stupid"

"Look who's talking" Nico mutters. "Leo I'll give you 20 drachmas if you be the date of Calypso, to be honest you'll probably hate her and she will probably hate you. But if you be her date to the ball and I give you the money you can pay someone to go and track her down. Plus you were already going to the ball anyway." Nico finishes lifting up his head to stare at Leo.

Leo needed money for other reasons like to by his Archimedes sphere back from the pawnshop and Nico knew that "Fine, but make it 45 I have expenses."

Nico chuckles softly "We have a deal"

_have changed from DaughterofZeus to beret 101. This is a four shot, sorry it took forever to update I lost the paper where I wrote down what was going to happen, and I realized that I didn't want Jason,Nico, and Percy in a relationship, so that's scrapped out now it's Percabeth, Jeyna, and Nico is alone- will does not exist_


End file.
